A Simple Conversation
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: House and Cameron talk after the news breaks
1. Chapter 1

Well, asking nicely for them has not worked, do you think threatening emails will ;) JK! I doubt it.

This is AU after the fact the Forman is leaving become public knowledge.

A/N: Vulcans are an alien race, who raise their eyebrows quite high when surprised, from Star Trek, for any non Star-Trek fans out there.

As House is step-shuffling down the hall Cameron calls out to him, "House, wait a second, why is he leaving?"

"Ask him yourself. It's No big surprise to me."

"Why's that?"

"The three of you have been here three years. That's never happened before. My charming personality usually drives fellows away rather quickly."

House's sarcastic honesty surprised Cameron and it showed on her face, as her eyebrows rose to almost Vulcan heights. It was something that surfaced very rarely.

"You didn't hire Foreman because he can break into cars. You didn't hire Chase because his dad was a world renowned doctor. And you didn't hire me because of a genetic blessing."

"Why oh wise one, then did I hire you all then?"

"We are not only the best at what we do, we are the strongest. You saw that when you interviewed us. You saw potential. You saw that Forman would push you to defend your diagnoses, that I would keep your ethics in check, and that Chase would keep you from straying from whatever we need to get done.

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Shut-up House; I am not done. We all have our purpose, and it isn't just to give you people to make sarcastic quips about to Wilson and complain about to Cuddy. As much as you have made us better doctors, we have made you a better doctor too. There are times where you actually bond with patients now, and even care about them."

"What? So you think your warm-fuzzies have rubbed off on me?"

"Maybe, or maybe we just brought out what was always there. I don't know, and I don't care. But it is a good thing. Doctors caring about their patients is a good thing."

"Even when they're dying? What about then?"

"Especially then. When someone dies someone should be there to care and to notice. Everyone deserves that. No one should die alone. And if it means that it has to be one of us being there with them, then that is what we should do."

"What about the expense to you? You wear you're heart on your sleeve Dr. Cameron, do you really think it is a good idea to be around little girls who are dying?"

"It isn't about what is good for us House, it is about what is good for the patient."

"Don't get condescending on me Cameron. I have been doing this since you were just discovering boys."

"I'm not. I am just reminding you that there is more to being a diagnostician than solving the puzzle."

"Do you think I don't know that? My leg is a constant reminder—thank-you very much. They couldn't solve the puzzle in time so there goes part of my thigh. Funny how things work, isn't it? One minute you are lecturing, then the next you are being lectured."

"My intention wasn't to…"

"Yes it was. You had a point to make. Don't back track on it now. It is a sign of weakness. What happened to that book you read a couple years ago? The one that taught you how to manipulate people? It worked so well on Forman and Chase..."

"Yeah, well that was Forman and Chase."

"Implying?"

"You are entirely different. You would need a diagnostician on par with yourself to figure you out."

"You will be one day." That part House murmured to himself. Out loud he said, "I doubt you will find one. I am one of a kind."

"I don't have a hard time believing that."

"Why is that?"

"You are the single most arrogant, bitter, yet fascinating person I know. Not to mention the fact that you don't even try to disguise the fact that you sexually harass Cuddy. And oddly enough she doesn't stop you." Cameron was shaking her head and looking deep in thought despite talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty guys, writers block finally cleared. Yay! Hope you like it!

"You are the single most arrogant, bitter, yet fascinating person I know. Not to mention the fact that you don't even try to disguise the fact that you sexually harass Cuddy. And oddly enough she doesn't stop you." Cameron was shaking her head and looking deep in thought despite talking to him.

"Is that all I am? Damn! I was going for cryptic, sardonic, and devilishly handsome."

"I guess you only hit a single then."

"Oh? So I am devilishly handsome?"

"Devilishly something alright."

"Oh you know you want me."

"I need you, I want you, oh baby, oh baby."

"Oh! Ten Things I Hate About You! Love that movie!"

"So you watch chick TV and chick-flicks?"

"Which only makes you want me even more…"

"Yeah, I want a man who has the same interests as my thirteen year-old nieces."

"Of course you do. You like me, you lust for me, you love me. All those alliterated words."

"Your right House, I do."

"I am?"

"Oh, so now you're surprised?"

"No I'm not. That was just for effect."

"Bastard."

"I know I am, but what are you?"

"Real mature. How old are you?"

"Approaching fifty. Way too old for you."

"Hmm…See I was was thinking it was thinking it was more like approaching five and you were too young for me."

"Damn, that was good."

"Yeah, it was. But you're not too old for me. More like just right."

"Oh really? How do you figure? You aren't even my side of thirty."

"I like mature men."

"Don't you mean old?"

"You're not old."

"Glad at least one of us doesn't think so."

"Wow. The great Dr. House is insecure."

"Don't let word get out."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"I know. Doctor patient privilege and all that. You tried to treat me for cancer, remember?"

"How could I forget? I thought you were dying."

"You really cared?"

"Yeah, I did. We all did."

"The only person I care about is you."

"Why? Why now? You kissed me back, you know."

"Believe me, I know. I was there."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because it felt so damn good."

"Is that all? You were horny?"

"Well, um, no."

"So you actually felt something?"

"You know it. I know you are more perceptive than that."

"Yes, I did know. I just wanted to hear you say it. Women like that sort of thing you know. Words."

"Why is that?" House was truly clueless.

"Because it tells us that our feelings are right. That we won't be humiliated if we share them."

"Women are professional sharers. It starts young, with Truth or Dare. I know these things."

"Sharing with our girlfriends is different. They won't rip our heart out."

"Yeah, I know, men are pigs."

"When it comes to emotions, yeah, you are."

"Ouch!"

"You said it, not me."

"Suppose I did."

"Yep."

"Don't look so smug. It doesn't become you."

"And you think it does you?"

"I think its one of my best qualities."

"That is oh-so-sad."

"You know you love me."

"God, if only it wasn't true."

"So you do love me?"

"Damn you House."

"What? If women want to hear the words, why shouldn't men?"

"Most men I can understand. You, not so much. You have prided yourself on being an emotionless bastard as long as I have known you."

"So why do you love me?"

"I wish I knew myself. I have spent countless hours asking myself that and I just don't know."

"I do. It is my stubble, it is the way I search out the cause of the bpatient's illness with such ferocity that no one can match it, it is my devil-may-care attitude, and my motorcycle. Chicks dig a guy with a motorcycle."

"Maybe you're right. The stubble is sexy; the baby-face look is over rated."

"Told you."

"Oh shut-up."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys. This is the end. Sorry this one came out so slowly, but writers block hit in a major way with this story. My apologies. Love to you all! 2Blckblt

"I do. It is my stubble, it is the way I search out the cause of the patient's illness with such ferocity that no one can match it, it is my devil-may-care attitude, and my motorcycle. Chicks dig a guy with a motorcycle."

"Maybe you're right. The stubble is sexy; the baby-face look is over rated."

"Told you."

"Oh shut-up."

"Nice come-back."

"Not everyone can be as eloquent and quick witted as you."

"Feeding my God complex? It is a good way to get into…"

"So you admit you have a God complex?"

"Of course! How do you think I became such a brilliant diagnostician?"

"Silly me, I thought it could be your ability to solve the tough…"

"Actually it is my charm."

"Don't cut me off. And you have no…"

"I have plenty of charm."

"I said don't cut me off!"

"Correction. You were about to say "Don't cut me off." I cut you off before you could finish."

"Screw you."

"Yeah, you know you want to."

"Only in your dreams."

"More like in yours."

"What happens in my dreams is my business."

"Oh, so you don't deny it?"

Cameron turned a dozen shades of red, which showed up nicely on her porcelain colored skin.

"Umm…umm…"

"Cat got your tongue Dr. Cameron?"

"You're, you're not in my dreams."

Cameron was lying through her teeth, well kind of. In truth House was in her dreams, but only he wasn't quite like the House she saw every day. He her dreams he didn't purposefully hurt her. Sure he still had his biting sense of sarcasm, but she had grown to like that about him and he still had and quick wit about him as well. Those things she would never change.

"You are lying Dr. Cameron. Or do I call you Allison when you are dreaming about me? Which is it?"

"It's Allison." Cameron was mortified at her slip-up. She hadn't meant to confess to dreaming about him.

"Well _Allison_ what happens in these dreams of yours?"

"I…we…its personal."

"But I am a part of them. Don't you think I deserve to know what someone else wants me to do?"

"My dreams are my business only."

"But you know, if I knew what you wanted I might be able to accommodate…"

Cameron's eyes widened and her jaw dropped forming a perfect "O." She couldn't believe she was about to do this but did it anyways…

"You start out playing the piano for me, I don't really care what. Then we kiss and end up making out for awhile like teenagers."

"Figures, you practically still are one," said House still feeling insecure about the age difference.

"Then you begin you use those magic fingers on me, and soon we end up in bed, and it is amazing, mind-blowing even. And when I look into your eyes I can see everything you feel for me, and radiating in them is love."

"It could happen."

"Oh yeah? When? How?"

"Look at my eyes. We aren't in bed, but look at them."

Cameron looked into House's ice blue eyes and saw love resonating from them, and emotion that up until this point she had only dreamed about ever seeing. She took his hand which he had offered and they left the hospital, both knowing that it was the end all things simple and the beginning of everything else.


End file.
